The Abduction
by aachannoichi
Summary: This is about the night Snake and Otacon stole Liquid's dead body. I still haven't finished it yet though.


The Abduction  
  
David was sitting by the computer his feet were propped up on the desk as he inhaled a puff from his morning cigarette. He leaned back and shifted his eyes from the computer screen to the digital clock on the nightstand. The time was quarter of ten Hal was late again. He must have stopped by Nancy's for a bear claw and a large coffee. "I knew I should have never pointed out that damn bakery." David said exhaling the cigarette smoke. For a moment he had contemplated on putting the finishing touches on his sneaking suit. There were still some loose strands that needed to be stitched up. But he had decided against it. Every time Hal saw him sewing at his sewing machine he would just stare with this strange smug smirk, which really irked the hell out of him, besides, it really wasn't that much more that needed to be done so it could wait until later.  
Suddenly he heard someone walking up to the door of his apartment. It was more then likely Hal. No one else dare come up here. When he first moved into the apartment complex, he had given his neighbors the impression that he was the unfriendly type. That way he could get all the privacy he needed as well as keeping prying eyes away.  
Finally the door to the apartment opened and in stepped Hal carrying an armload of papers, not to mention his signature bear claw and large coffee. "Couldn't resist going to Nancy's I see." David said walking over and assisting Hal with all the papers. "Her bear claws are really good and her coffee is the best around." Hal said. "And I'm sure that her big breasts and low cut blouses make the trip all the more worthwhile." Hal said nothing and blushed.  
David took the papers and sat them down on the coffee table, while Hal sauntered over to the coffee table and sat down on the floor. David sat down on the couch next to Hal and looked at all the papers that were now piled up on the table. This had to be big if Hal had this much information on him.  
Hal took a swig of his coffee and sat the large Styrofoam cup on the table next to the large stack of papers. David took one last puff of his cigarette and put out the tiny flame into the ashtray, then gave the tap behind the ear signal to begin their meeting.  
Both men placed themselves into CODEC mode. This was the safest way to conduct a meeting, since satellite surveillance was now a national pastime, not to mention the fact that they were wanted all over the world for sabotaging many Metal Gear replicas.  
"So what's all this?" David asked.  
"This is all the information on where our next target is." Hal responded.  
"All this is on where he's being held?!" David asked in shock.  
"Yes," Hal replied. "This is about three days worth of work. But I know where exactly he's being held."  
"Well," David said with a sigh of relief. "This is good. We need him if we're going to foil the next Metal Gear transport. So where is he being held?"  
"He's being kept at St. Teresa Memorial." Hal said taking a bite of his bear claw.  
"Why at a hospital?" David questioned. "Why not in a laboratory?"  
"Here's the thing, St. Teresa's is a laboratory." Hal said. "The hospital is just a cover operation. According to the layout I downloaded, the hospital is receiving government funding from all over."  
"That's not unusual for a hospital Otacon."  
"But funding they're getting is in the billions of dollars. And their funding is for genetic research."  
David said nothing.  
"But also, I downloaded the design of the hospital. There are seven floors and get this, four basements."  
"Four basements?"  
"Yeah." Hal said. "The first floor basement is the morgue. The second floor and lower basements are the laboratories."  
"So do you think he'll be in the morgue?"  
"Probably they'll have his body in one of the labs." Hal said. "One of the last documents I was able to get said they were using his tissue for genetic research."  
"Not able to rest in peace." David said softly.  
"Afraid not." Hal responded.  
"So what level basement is he in?"  
"I'm not sure." Hal said. "All the information regarding that was kinda cryptic. It's kept so hush-hush that no record of it exists."  
"So how the hell do we get his body if we don't know where it is?" David asked.  
"Well I have a plan."  
"I just knew you did."  
"How do you feel about janitorial work?"  
"Janitorial work?"  
  
David stood outside St. Teresa Memorial Hospital smoking a cigarette; his eyes looked up at the shabby hospital. It was hard to believe that his place was getting billions of dollars a year for genetic testing. But it was just as Hal told him; little of the money goes to the hospital. All of it was being poured into the basement laboratories. Hal had also told him that this hospital was where genetic testing was born.  
"There's a good possibility this is where you were conceived." Hal said jokingly.  
"The place where I was probably conceived, eh?" David thought.  
His mind suddenly wondered back to when he was living with his foster sister nearly twenty years ago. She always had an interesting sense of humor he recalled, remembering the time she said he was probably conceived in the back alley behind a porno theater. That thought brought a smirk to his thin lips. David took one last puff of his cigarette and flicked the butt off into the distance. Then he made his way into the hospital.  
The glass automatic doors slid slowly open as he slowly sauntered in. Taking a deep breath in, he instantly recalled how long it had been since he'd been inside a hospital. That aroma of pine cleaners and sickness hung heavy in the air. His dark hazel eyes took a quick glance around the room. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary; this seemed like any other hospital. Doctors roamed the halls and children clung to their parents as they led them to their destinations. No, there was nothing out of the ordinary here.  
"Can I help you sir." A woman's voice called out.  
"Oh." David said turning around. "I start work here today."  
"Which department?" The woman asked.  
"I'm with the cleanup crew." He responded gruffly.  
"Okay." She said. "Take your papers and walk to the elevators, walk through the double doors, go all the way down the hall, and turn left. There is the employment office. They'll give you your badge, id card, and your red key card."  
"Thank you."  
Quickly David made the long trek to the employment office. The one thing he really hated about hospitals, besides the desperate attempt to clean the smell of illness way, everything was so stretched out. Most normal places everything would be close together, but for some odd reasons, hospitals were all ways so spread out.  
Finally after ten minutes of ambling, he had finally made it to the employment office. Before opening to door to the office he recalled what Hal had said to him three days before.  
"Here is everything that you'll need." Hal said handing him a large manila envelope.  
"What's in here?" David questioned as he carefully opened the envelope.  
"It your new temporary identity." Hal said with pride. "You new name is Albert Roberts."  
"Albert Roberts?" David questioned.  
"I was going to call you Albert Wesker, but I didn't want to infringe on any copyright laws."  
"Anyways." David groaned. "How does this grand plan of yours work?"  
"Starting Monday, you'll be working part time at St. Teresa's. You'll be on the night shift when security is a lot less tight."  
David opened up the door to the employment office and walked in and slowly he approached the receptionist at the desk.  
"Yes." Asked the woman behind the desk. "Can I help you?"  
"Uh." David stuttered. "Yeah, I begin work here tonight. My name is Albert Roberts. I'm on the janitorial staff."  
"Just one moment." The woman asked turning away from him to the computer screen.  
David stood there quietly surveying the room, quickly checking and rechecking for entrances, exits, and places where video cameras where. So far everything was right where the blueprints Hal had downloaded had been. This job was probably going to be a cinch to complete.  
"Okay Mr. Roberts," The woman said. "Everything is in order. Tonight you will be cleaning in basement level three and four. You'll need a red card key and override password."  
David said nothing.  
"Mr. Roberts, to get to the second level basement elevators you have to go off at the morgue. From there you have to walk though the morgue, go through the double door at the end, turn right and there will be another set of elevators. If you turn left, that will be an exit, so make sure you turn right okay?"  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"When you get to the elevators, swipe the red card key and the elevator will come to take you to the other levels."  
"Thank you." David responded softly.  
"Oh and one more thing." The woman said sharply.  
"Yes."  
"Be very careful when you go into the third and fourth floor basements." She said cryptically. "There are a lot of very delicate instruments down there. If anything breaks, then an alarm will sound and the area will be shutdown and cleansed for contamination."  
"What happens then?" David asked.  
"Well, just try not to break anything."  
David walked away, but before he walked out the door he asked one last question "Has anyone ever broken anything?"  
"Just once." The woman replied.  
"So what happened to them?"  
The woman looked around and then beckoned him to come closer so she could tell him what happened.  
"Apparently the cleansing involves freezing." She said softly. "The cleansing process takes the temperature down to -50º degrees and stays that way for three hours. At that temperature nothing can survive for long."  
"I see." David said softly.  
"So you can understand why you need to be careful." She said. "Otherwise, your job is pretty straightforward. You are to mop up the floors and disinfect the door knobs; it shouldn't take you very long."  
"Thanks." David said putting the red card in his pocket. 


End file.
